Um Grande Erro II
by Liih Granger Weasley
Summary: Um Grande Erro II: Confissões de uma Weasley. É a continuação da Um grande erro, onde vão ser relatados os sete anos de Rose e Dominique Weasley em Hogwarts. Romances, mistérios e intrigas rondarão essas duas primas que vivem em pé de guerra.


_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Pra quem sentiu falta da Rose... ela está de volta._

* * *

><p>De um lado uma jovem ruiva de cabelos cacheados longos, cheios, magra e um pouco dentuça. Do outro um jovem loiro, pálido, magro e esguio, porte de um homem elegante, ambos com seus 11 anos indo pela primeira vez a Hogwarts.<p>

Para ela um lugar importante, pois foi lá que seus pais se conheceram, se tornaram melhores amigos, brigaram por diversas vezes, lutaram por um mundo melhor, e _se beijaram _pela primeira vez. Para ele, um sacrilégio. Seus avós eram aliados do Lord das Trevas, o nome de sua família não era nada, e quando era lembrado era motivo de piada: _falidos. _Se não bastasse, a garota sentada a sua frente era filha de um traidor de sangue com uma sangue-ruim, nascida trouxa, e seus tios eram mestiços e traidores de sangue.

E o pior, o bastardo mestiço tinha salvado a vida de seu pai, e era tio dela. _Humilhação._

– Não cansa não? – O loiro que olhava pela janela sem ver nada realmente interessante que merecesse sua atenção perguntou à ruiva.

– De quê? – a ruiva perguntou sem entender.

– De ler. Você está lendo desde que o trem partiu.

– Ah! Eu gosto... – Ela riu encabulada. Ele sorriu de volta.

– Scorpius Malfoy. – Ele esticou a mão, se seu avô visse aquilo usaria uma cruciatus nele.

– Rosalie Elizabeth Jane Granger Weasley. – Ela apertou a mão do loiro. – Ansioso?

– Não muito... Na minha família todos vão para a sonserina... Eu não serei a exceção à regra.

– Eu tenho medo de não ir para a Grifinória... Meu pai me deserdaria.

O loiro olhou para a ruiva com pesar... Seu pai não era assim ele havia _mudado _e seu avô odiava essa mudança.

– O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA? – Hermione gritou e mais um enfeite da casa voou na direção de Rony.

– NADA! MAS VOCÊ PODERIA SE CONTROLAR MAIS! – O ruivo rebateu desviando dos objetos que eram lançados na sua direção.

– Eu... Eu... Eu estou com saudades de Rose... – Hermione disse chorando.

A morena se encolhia no sofá chorando, e o ruivo foi abraçar a esposa. Ele tinha uma pequena desconfiança sobre o que estaria acontecendo com a esposa, mas achou melhor, não comentar nada.

– Mi... Nós acabamos de deixar Rose na estação. Nós sabemos que ela está bem... Nós batalhamos tanto por isso. Pensa comigo: Eu estudei em Hogwarts e você também, nós conhecemos aquele castelo melhor que a Mcgonagall. Quando você foi pra lá, seus pais não sabiam de nada do nosso mundo e deixaram você ir, não fizeram objeção, permitiram que você tivesse a melhor educação mágica. Nós ao menos sabemos que está tudo bem. E ela tem os primos, fique calma meu amor, tudo vai se acertar. Ta vendo só Hugo, daqui a quatro anos quando você também for, vai ser pior.

Os três riram.

– Mãe... Pai... Nós podemos ir ao parque? Podíamos chamar a Lilían o que acham? – Hugo sugeriu aos pais.

– Ótima ideia. – Rony concordou. – E você Mi o que acha?

– Se os _dois _se comportarem... Podemos ir. – Sentenciou a morena.

– Pequena Weasley! Você não mudou nada. – Hagrid falou com Rose.

– Oi Hagrid, mas nós nos vimos no natal! – Rose respondeu rindo do amigo da família.

– Quem é o seu amigo? PRIMEIRO ANO AQUI! – Terminou Hagrid gritando.

Os dois, loiro e ruiva botaram as mãos nos ouvidos para se protegerem da gritaria.

– TRÊS EM CADA BARCO! – Continuou gritando o meio gigante.

– Scorpius Malfoy. – O loiro estendeu a mão para o guarda caça.

– Malfoy? Um Malfoy e uma Weasley amigos? Isso não vai prestar. – Hagrid riu. – Venham subam no barco.

– Estava te procurando Rosie. – Disse Alvo ofegante. – Quem é esse? – Apontou para Scorpius.

– Scorpius Malfoy. Você não viu papai falando com o pai dele? – Rose perguntou encarando o primo seria.

– Ele não _falou _com o pai dele, eles se cumprimentaram e você sabe muito bem o que o tio Rony fala sobre puros sangue.

– Mas papai _é_ um puro sangue.

– Pode até ser, mas ele se orgulha de ser um traidor de sangue, casado com uma nascida trouxa e pai de mestiços.

– Você decorou mesmo o discurso hein? – Scorpius disse debochado.

– Claro, toda vez que tio Ron e papai bebem acontece isso, ele repete o mesmo discurso e chama o papai de bastardo. – Alvo disse balançando a cabeça negativamente e rindo.

– Cadê a Dominique? – Perguntou Rose.

– Sei lá dela... O efeito do charme de _veela _dela no meu caso acabou quando eu fiz cinco anos e o James me jogou de uma ribanceira perto d'A Toca.

Os três riram e se deram conta de que já se aproximavam do castelo, que se destacava devido as luzes que eram vistas saindo de lá.

– É lindo. – Disse Rose fascinada e Alvo não pode deixar de zombar da prima:

– Fala sério... Quantas vezes você leu _Hogwarts uma história?_

– Várias... Mas vendo de perto... É _fascinante._

Scorpius olhava admirado o relacionamento dos dois primos a sua frente... Enquanto ele nem amigos tinha, não tinha uma família tão grande, nem nada do gênero.

* * *

><p>– Primeiro ano em fila! – A diretora ordenou. – Definitivamente toda vez que eu vejo o cabelo de um dos Potter, eu é quem fica de cabelo em pé!<p>

A diretora abriu a porta do saguão em que a professora Miss Stainer de DCAT que era a nova vice diretora entrou com um banquinho e um chapéu bruxo velho e surrado, que começou a cantar:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>_

_Mereço reviews?_


End file.
